totalwarfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Sub-Zero
Sub-Zero is a protagonist and secondary poster boy of the Mortal Kombat series. He is set to appear in the fifteenth episode of Total Warfare, where he will be pit up against Gray Fullbuster of the manga and anime Fairy Tail. History Kuai Liang and his older brother, Bi-Han, served the Lin Kuei assasin clan faithfully until the first Mortal Kombat tournament. There Bi-Han, codename Sub-Zero, was killed by the demon Scorpion. Kuai Liang assumed the Sub-Zero name and went to Outworld to find his brother's killer. Meanwhile, the leadership of the Lin Kuei embarked on the Cyber Initiative, converting its members to cybernetic ninjas to increase their efficiency and remove their human imperfections. Kuai Liang was captured and converted. Eventually, Raiden and the defenders of Earthrealm restored his soul, and he joined their cause. He was later killed in the Outworld invasion, his soul claimed by the Netherrealm sorcerer Quan Chi. Sub-Zero served the demon realm during its subsequent war with Earthrealm. Returned to humanity by Raiden in the aftermath, Sub-Zero rebuilt the Lin Kuei--this time as a benevolent organization dedicated to the protection of Earthrealm. Total Warfare Info. Background * Real name: Kuai Liang * Aliases: Tundra, Sub-Zero, LK-52O (As Cyber Sub-Zero) * Height: 6'2" | 1,88 m * Weight: 210 lbs | 95 kg * Birthplace: China, Earthrealm * Has appeared in every single installment of the Mortal Kombat Series * Became Batman in an alternate timeline Special Attacks * Ice Blast/Iceball (Projectile attack) ** Enhanced version: Ice Beam * Slide ** Enhanced version: Power Slide (Combos into uppercut) * Ground Ice (Makes the ground slippery) ** Enhanced version: Ground Freeze * Ice Clone (Summons a copy of himself, if the opponent touches it, they freeze) ** Enhanced version: Ice Statue * Ice Shaker * Ice Burst (Knocks off opponents) ** Enhanced version: Frost Bomb * Frost Hammer ** Enhanced version: Crushing Hammer * Barrier of Frost (Cancels projectiles and freezes opponents) ** Enhanced version: Barrier of Ice * Frozen Aura (Negates chip damage) ** Enhanced version: Ice Aura (Reduces general damage taken) * Ice Shower * Icy Counter X-Rays and Fatalities * X-Ray: Deep Freeze * Snowball Grenade * Ice Shatter * Freeze and Throw * Frosty! * Overhead Ice Smash * Spine Rip * Skeleton Rip * Below Freezing * Have an Ice Day * Spinal Smash * Chest Kold * Bed of Ice Feats * Has the strength to rip someone's spine out and rip someone in half with one arm * Can control the Lin Kuei dragon medallion, a medallion that enhances the wielders power, but only if they have the strength to use it. If they're not strong enough to wear, they are completely frozen. * Has defeated Cyrax, Ermac (twice), Reptile, Scorpion, Goro and Kintaro. * He defeated Noob Saibot, the more-powerful reincarnation of his brother Bi-Han * He could take out Cassie Cage, Kung Jin, Jacqui Briggs and Takeda, consecutively. * He can break through the steel doors of a fallout shelter, slide under a missile, and take out a Lin Kuei Cyborg. * He took an attack from Sektor's flamethrower, which has a temperature of 3000 degrees Fahrenheit. * His ice blasts can counter the aforementioned flamethrower. * He can make ice weapons strong enough to destroy Lin Kuei cyborgs. Trivia Category:Combatants Category:Heroes Category:Video Game Characters Category:Warner Bros. Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Male Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Death Battle Combatants